Duel System
Burn_Bot is equipped with a Dungeons and Dragons inspired combat system which allows 2 users in the same channel to duel each other. The system is still being developed and requires balancing. The system is not currently linked to any form of points system, but there are plans to connect it to an Experience system eventually. What is a Duel? A duel is a competitive fight to the death between 2 viewers on a channel. Both viewers must agree to the duel and choose their desired equipment (which determines their stats) before they enter combat. Once in combat each user can choose to Attack, Defend or cast Magic in a given round. The first user to get their opponent's health to 0 wins, alternatively their opponent could Surrender. How do duels work? A Duel is separated into different phases; Challenge phase, Equipment Phase and Combat phase. There are also some elements which are phase independent. Challenge Phase Starts when one viewer challenges another, allowing the challenged viewer to accept or refuse the challenge. If the duel is accepted both viewers progress to the Equipment Phase. Equipment Phase After a duel has been accepted both viewers are able to choose their desired equipment for the duel. A viewers stats are influenced by what equipment they choose. Heavier and Stronger weapons or armour will make a viewer slower than one who chooses lighter and weaker equipment. Once both users have decided on their equipment and Readied themselves for combat they will enter the Combat Phase Combat Phase After having chosen their desired equipment and readied themselves for combat the viewers will have a choice of what actions to perform in a round (1 action per round). They will be able to choose whether they Attack, Defend or cast Magic that round. After both users have chosen their action for the round they are performed. The viewer that performs their action first is determined by their Speed stat (determined by their choice in equipment). After a round's actions have been performed the combat phase will progress to the next round until a viewer reaches 0 health or Surrenders Phase Independent As long as a viewer has accepted a duel and has not already completed their duel they are able to check the Status of their character to see their current Health, Statistics and Equipment. In the Equipment phase this can be a useful way of checking the Statistics your equipment choice will give you. At any point during a duel a user is able to choose to surrender from the duel. There are no punishments for Surrendering from a duel currently. Commands Challenge Phase These commands are only usable during the challenge phase Equipment Phase These commands are only usable during the equipment phase Combat Phase These commands are only usable during the combat phase Phase Independent These commands are usable any time during the Equipment and Combat Phases. Future plans There are plans to upgrade the Duel System in the near future to include a Class System with different abilities and mechanics as well as an Experience System which will allow the user to gain experience from winning duels so they can level up their classes and get access to new more powerful equipment and abilities.